Ha-chan
Ha-chan/Kotoha Hanami (Prim/Primrose Watson in Glitter Witches) is a fairy in Maho Girls Pretty Cure!. Abilities Ha-chan is shown to have abilities to use with the Linkle Smartbook and is able to power the Cures' attacks. For example, she uses the book to allow Sapphire Smartish to power up and defeat Sparda in episode 16. Appearance As a baby, Ha-chan has short pink hair with a little light pink flower and leaf on top of her head. Her eye color is turquoise with pink flower accents. She wears a light turquoise baby outfit with a dark pink brooch in the center that has four green leaves coming from it. The turquoise outfit has a little green gem attached to it from the back. As a toddler, Ha-chan gains a small ponytail on top of her head, held with two light pink flowers. Her outfit is now a dress with a pair of shoes. Small wings form on her back. As a young girl, Ha-chan wears her hair in knotted buns covering her ears with a small amount of hair worn loose, each tucked with a pale pink flower to match those on top of her head. She gains two more strands of hair before her forehead and her wings resemble that of a butterfly. She wears a turquoise top beneath a pale blue blouse lined in white, adorned with three pink flowers. Her skirt resembles a white flower and her shoes gain a single flower and leaf. As an older girl, Ha-chan grows to about the same height as Mirai and Liko. Her hair grows to her shoulders and curls on the ends, with two thick bangs curling outward. She now wears a light green headband with a pale pink flower on each side of her head. She now wears a white dress shaped like a flower with pale turqouise material on her chest, accented with white ruffles, three dark pink flowers and a small red bow beneath them. Wrapped around her waist is a light green band with tails sticking down with a dark pink flower on end. On each point of the skirt is a peach heart. She also gains flower bracelets and pale turqouise boots with a vine design and a single flower. Her wings are much larger in this form. As a civilian, she wears a dress consisting of a white and light green frilly top with elbow-length sleeves and a light turquoise skirt with yellow butterflies on it and a light yellow ruffle lining it. She also wears turquoise shoes with tiny wing-like designs on the top and frilly light yellow socks. Her eyes are also completely turquoise without her usual flower-shaped irises. As Cure Felice, she becomes the same height and Cure Miracle and Cure Magical. Her hair is much lighter and worn in flowing braided twin-tails, each held with a single flower and a green headband with translucent material, a single gold butterfly, and a single flower attached. Her bangs grow past her waist and are held with a flower and butterfly on each side. On her forehead is a gold beaded accessory. She gains green earrings. Her top is light green with a huge pink rose and dark green stem with leaves on front. The sleeves are cream-colored and reach her elbows. The skirt is turquoise with a sheer pink layer over it decorated with pink and orange flowers. There are thick green bracelets around each wrist with a rose ring on the middle finger. She also wears turquoise high-heeled shoes with green ribbons around each leg with a white flower on top of the knee. There are small turquoise wings on her back. The Linkle Smartbook appears to be on the left side of her hip. Personality As Ha-chan is just a young fairy, she acts a lot like a normal toddler - always wanting to play and getting rather moody when things don't go her way. She gets rather sleepy after eating or drinking something and goes back into the Linkle Smartbook to do that. Due to Mirai being full of curiosity and Liko being a hard worker, Kotoha gained a habit of doing both these things. She is very good at using magic but even she has no idea why or how she is good at it. Despite Mirai Asahina and Liko Izayoi being her favourite, she still loves being around Mofurun. Gallery Ha-chan Toei.jpg|Ha-chan as a baby KotohaAsahi.png|Ha-chan as Kotoha Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Magical Girls Category:Mascots Category:Pretty Cure Category:Fairies Category:Green characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Pink haired characters Category:Flower-themed characters